humanimals
by blackheart555
Summary: Zane need time alone from his brothers ever since the intrusion. he finds a furry and freind and takes her home it goes down hill from there. new evil will arise a new loves will be created. rated T to be safe
1. Neko and Inu

I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed an apple while I sat against the window when Cole came in.

"Zane you shouldn't be leaning on the window it could pop out and you could fall"

"Whatever" I walked over to the fridge and got a soda. Ever since the accident the guys have been watching me like a hawk. 2 days ago they went to a restaurant while I stayed home; pythor came into my room with two other snakes as they pinned me down pythor slid a tube in my mouth and poured beer down my throat. Luckily they came home before they drugged me.

They have been worried for me and scared I don't know why. Even though I am the youngest doesn't mean they have to baby me I can take care of myself. I have to say I'm the youngest but that shouldn't matter.

I walked to the Ice forest when I saw a white cat it was well camouflaged it scared me. I jumped back and it came over to me _meow_ I started to pet her she purred. I started to walk away she followed me. I smiled I needed a pet when the stone army killed my bird.

I picked her up and took her to the ship and up the rope. I took her to my room I put a pillow down with a blanket she twirled in a circle a layer down facing towards me. I started to read when I heard someone call my name.

"Zane, Zane"

"Hello" I looked out the door no one I looked back in the cat was standing on my book and I saw her mouth move.

"I need your help" I jumped back

"y-you're a cat"

"I'm a humanimal"

"What's that?"

"I'm a human that can turn into an animal"

"Prove it"

"I can't turn into a human I need these things"

"Ok let's go then" we walked down to the market and back. We mixed the 'ingredients' it was green and fuzzy. I saw her take a sip and she turned to a girl.

She had short blond hair she was wearing jeans with a white bra and a jacket. On her head she had two little ears and a fuzzy white tail. She looked at me and smiled she had sharp teeth. She stretched out her hand.

"I'm neko" I smiled "I'm Zane" we shook as Neko talked about her life and other humanimals to my surprise there were more than I thought. "I was cursed along with my friends by this witch she possesses spiders she thought if she turned us into animals she could kill us easier but we got away".

"What did you do?"

"I passed on her territory"

"Oh" she looked down

"I wished I could find my friends I can only feel the energy of one but it's too far for me to walk"

"We'll go tomorrow" at 6:12 we got on my motorcycle she wrapped her arms around my waist as we rode she wore a hoodie and a pair of pants. To hide her cat features.

It was 9:27 when we got there I enjoyed every second when I first saw her I instantly fell in love her blue eyes and her insistent smile I loved every part of her. She jumped down and looked at the filled town I put my shrunken in my pocket and walked along with her. She started to call out his name.

"Inu (pronounced eenu)" I ran after her we spent 40 minutes searching the whole town. She sat on the ground when she saw an animal shelter across the street. She ran in and ran down the dog section there were 3 rows going up and about 50 cages with barking dogs.

I never liked going to shelter they made me want to cry. I saw her running down the aisle until she saw him she yelled his name the dog started to go wild I went over he was a pincher so I knew he was tough. She opened his cage he jumped out and wagged his little tail when I laughed.

He turned back and growled at me I held my hands up in surrender.

"No no no Inu this is Zane he helped me find you" he got in a normal stance and barked and wagged his tail. She brought the liquid out and he took a sip. Then a flash of light and he was human.

He was black haired and wore a t-shirt with a pair of jeans he has black ears and a small tail he tucked into his pants. She had brought and extra hoodie for him. They hugged as we left I stretched out my hand.

"I'm Zane"

"Inu" we walked to my old home we walked down the spiral stairs when we got down they sat on my bed as I sat on my desk I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Who do we still need to find?" she started to name off people and their animals.

_Shiso-lion_

Wani-alligator

_Koumari-bat_

_Kitsune-fox_

_Cho-butterfly_

_Saru-monkey_

_Okami-wolf_

That was a lot I looked up at her she smiled back shivering I got her a blanket. I looked over at Inu he was looking down his face covered in hate. I looked at him

"What's the matter?"

He only said one word "majouri" I gasped we have to find the others.


	2. shishu

"Why are we at the zoo?"

"Well, shisho and Saru is a monkey and lion and I don't think they'll be in the forest"

"True" we walked and started to walk to the lions. When we got there they were in a huge cage with a tree and where a male lion slept and two females eating some meat off of a bone.

"Shisho" I hear Neko whisper through the cage a female lion came over to the bars "shisho" the lion roars. She smiles as she grabbed a piece of meat we brought with us and we soaked it with the green crap.

She was about to eat it when she screamed stop.

"How will you get out" I looked over _employees only _I smiled and went through the door trying to make no one notice me I walked through the door it was a small room that they would send the lions when they cleaned the cages I opened the little door and called out for her a minute passed and an adult female lion walked in with her ears down.

I slid in the piece of meat she ate in quickly and I saw a flash of light. She had long blond hair she was wearing short shorts and a blue tank top with big…eyes. She looked at me her ears were on her head along with her thin tail she tucked it in and put on a jacket I brought.

She walked out of the cage I held out my hand

"Zane"

"Shisho"


	3. Saru

We headed off to the monkeys it wasn't as crowded now since it was later in the day. We walked up the stairs _primate house_ we walked in it smelled like shit. How are we supposed to know what monkey she is?

Neko ran across when she got to a tank there was 5 monkeys they were those cute kinds not chimpanzee's but they look like them.

Saru Neko yelled a monkey ran up it was a small one I banged against the glass it looked like I was going to break it. Before I knew she had broken it herself she hugged the monkey she took the liquid and she licked it from her hand.

It was a kid Neko started to cry as she hugged the girl she looked like a younger version of her she was wearing a tank top with a heart and flowers on it she had tennis shoes and a tail with round ears on her head.

"Zane this is my sister"

"Security" somebody yelled the five of us ran out as the monkey's roared and ran out of there cage. Great the ice ninja is a criminal I kind of like it.


	4. brothers

We laughed as we head to my old house when I realized everyone was hungry and tired with 5 of us I would never be able to have enough room on that tiny cot. I passed the tree Neko ran up to me

"Zane where are we going"?

"You'll see" we went to the ship it was parked thank god I got on the ship and walked to the game room where Kai and Jay were.

"Hey"

"Zane where were you!"

"I was well- helping my cat"

"WHAT!"

I explain everything. So can they stay?

"Well I um guess"

"Great come on up!"

They all walked up as I helped Saru up to the deck as Lloyd and Nya walked out on deck along with the other ninja and sensei.

"This is neko, Saru, Inu, and ahisho guys this is Cole, Kai, Jay, Nia, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu".

I walked into the kitchen as they met and talked as Lloyd and Saru played together. Neko walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Fried rice with sushi"

"Sounds good" I smiled.

We ate and I showed Saru to my room I gave her one of my shirts she smiled when I showed her to Nya's room Nya brought out 3 cots I tucked her in.

"Good night Zane" I smiled

"Good night Saru"

I walked up to my room when I saw Cole get out a cot for Inu.

"Hey Zane the girls are outnumbering us"


	5. koumari and wari

I got up early to make breakfast when I heard footsteps and saw Saru walk up to me.

"I had a bad dream" I picked her up

"Don't worry I'll protect you" I pinched her cheeks as she laughed.

"Smells good" I gave her a juice box. As I set the table I have bacon eggs banana bread toast and some sausage. Everyone sat down and ate we still have to find wani Koumari Kitsune Cho and  
Okami.

I got dressed along with Neku and Inu who was coming with me we were going to find wani. We went into the middle of ninjago city I opened the sewer and climbed down the ladder. It smelled like shit again.

We started to walk down the sewer when we heard a growl and a squeak. We ran down the edge when Neko fell in the water and screamed as a huge green alligator came swimming towards her as he opened his mouth.

"Now now pour it now!" he poured the liquid in a flash of light a boy. He was black (I swear to god I don't mean it in a bad way) he had a Mohawk with a white t shirt with purple flames on it with grey pants and a huge tail hanging down. He stuck out his arm when a bat flew down and landed on his arm.

I gave him a drop flash of light another guy Koumari. He had blue hair with blue eyes a t-shirt with fire at the bottom he had black wings and pointy ears at the top.

"I'm Wani this is Koumari"

"I'm Zane"


	6. kitsune and Cho

I walked through the fire forest it was where we would find the fox Kitsune I was having a hard time walking through it (ice ninja+fire=burn) but I'm not letting Neko go alone it was just the two of us I knew she had a crush on Inu.

"Zane I can feel her energy getting closer"

"Where do you feel it" she pointed right smacking me in the face I fell on the ground.

"Oh sorry" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up we walked a little longer u until we reached a cave it had a little opening Neko turned into cat and crawled through three minutes later she walked out with a fox tail in her jaw she set her down and turned back.

I put some liquid on my hand and she drank it. Flash oh my god she was hot. She had a big poofy tail with long crooked ears and a short plaid dress and ginger hair Neko slapped me.

On our way home I was swatting at a butterfly that kept following us I suddenly noticed it when Neko looked back and told me to stop pushing me to the ground. She took the liquid from me and took a little the butterfly landed on her hand and drank. Flash

Oh my god I think I'm going to pass out she had brown hair and a torn black dress at the bottom she had purple and black glowing wings she had a cute indecent face. I blushed helping her up we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until Neko said one more!


	7. okami

When we got to the ship I saw Cole trying to get a date with Shisho she blushed and giggles while her ears were downwards. I smiled while Neko sat criss crossed while closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Okami" I shrugged and got her some water and an apple.

"Zane, Zane" I saw Saru walk up to me look what I can do she grabbed a little knife and threw it to the center on the dart board.

"Awesome" I gave her a high five while I heard Kai and Inu fight over who won. While Wani and Jay were making some invention I would never understand. Ki headed to the kitchen I saw Nya and kitsune painting each other's nails while talking about boys and girl techniques.

"OKAMI" I heard a bang while Neko shot up from her spot and run out the ship and run to the forest. I ran after her she beat me to it until I couldn't see her. I looked around for her when I saw her against the wall of a cave.

I walked to see a big wolf growling at her at ran over to her she slowly brought her hand to his head when he barked at her I ran over and grabbed its neck before he strikes at her it was like riding a mechanical bull until he bucked me off and bit my arm.

He was towering over me as I waited death when Neko scratched the wolf's back she got in the same position when another wolf jumped at him then walking towards Neko protecting her. He walked away she gave him liquid poof flash.

He had white hair with black ears and a black tail I got up slowly he had a black shirt and pants. We walked back to the ship and Nya got me patched up

**I don't know what to do now? I need ideas maybe they have to kill the witch or something HELP!**


	8. mistake

I walked to the boys room (it was now called that) I grabbed my notebook and started to draw when I heard Kitsune walk in

"Hey Zane want to come out were all playing spin the bottle"

"What's spin the bottle?"

"Well someone takes a bottle and spins it whoever it lands on you have to kiss"

"But I'm not in a relationship with anyone"

"No one is it's a friends game"

"Ok I'll try it" we walked out it was a giant circle it was everyone except for Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Saru. I sat by Neku she smiled. Kitsune stood up "who's first"? Kai raised his hand. "Ok Kai spin"

He spun the bottle it was quiets he was worried he would have to kiss his sister that would be a little gross. It slowed down and landed on Cho she blushed as Kai leaned over and they slowly kissed it was a short 2 second kiss.

My turn I heard Shiso say she spun the fast she circled her head following the tip of the bottle. It landed on me she looked at me smiling I looked at her I blushed as she quickly came in for a long kiss it had lasted way more than Kai's by the 4 second mark I started to struggle when she stopped I heard some Woo's from the circle. She bit my tongue.

"My turn" I heard Koumari say as he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Nya. Jay clenched his fist as he smiled at Nya and leaned over I could see Jay didn't like some emo freak kissing his girl he looked away as they made noises. We all went around at least twice that night I kissed 5 girls.

I yawned and walked to my room Shiso ran over to me

"Hey Zane"

"Hey"

"I liked our kiss" I looked at her as she leaned in and kissed me again on the lips Neko saw me and ran off to the girls room I pushed her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm sorry" I looked at her head was down and her eyes were filled with tears

"Shiso I'm sorry" she looked up and sadly smiled.

"It's ok" we both went to bed it was quiet did I like the kiss? Do I like her no I like Neko.

I heard a crash in the girls room I fell off my bed and ran down the hall I saw a huge spider demon with a bag it was moving he had a body of a spider but where the head was supposed to go a teenage boys chest and head was he had red eyes and black hair he was a black widow. He jumped off and ran to the forest I jumped out to and chased him until I got to a house in the middle of the forest it had a blue barrier the spider and Neko passed through fine I however ran into it and smashed my face I screamed her name as the went inside the witches house


	9. flash

I hung my head down as they all came running towards me and the house.

"Who was that?!" jay screamed. Wani sat next to me

"We have to go and get her"

I looked at him tears down my face "we can't get in" he stood up and walked through the force field. I tried. FAIL.

"I have to be a humanimal" I grabbed the liquid from my pocket and took off the cork.

"You know if you drink that you can never go back" I looked at Wani

"I need to"

"Why"

"Because you guys could die she could die"

"Do you think we can't handle it?"

"If you couldn't then then why you do think you can do it now"

"Were stronger"

"I can't just sit and watch"

"You just want to impress her" we laughed and he helped me up. I tipped the bottle the liquid drained down the tube a drop went out a drop I opened my mouth I might not be excepted I started to fall I took a deep breath. Flash


	10. the house

**Sorry I didn't do this earlier I wanted to give credit to Annajulian for the idea of kidnapping Neko. If you haven't figured it out yet the names of the humanimals is the animal name in Japanese. Example: butterfly in Japanese is Cho. Zane does have a crush on Neko, Shiso, and Cho**

I looked up at the guys I had shut my eyes hard. "Z-Zane" Kai stammered I opened my eyes slowly I didn't feel different. "Wow dude" Wani looked at me

I felt the top of my head ears I gasped I felt the tail that ripped out of my pants I felt my teeth sharp.

"Shape shift Zane" I concentrated and I felt my body change I looked down white fur. Everyone towered over me as I walked over to a puddle I WAS A POLAR BEAR. I roared while scrambling all over the place. When I looked at Jay he was terrified let's make him more scared I thought.

I walked over to him slowly in a crouch position "c'mon Zane stop messing around" I got on top of him pinning him to the ground and I roared in his face as he screamed. I laughed and got off him turning back to a person.

"Let's go" I walked through the force field my brother wished me good luck as we walked into the house. We opened the door the floors creaked the dark room was covered in spider webs and dust. I took the lead.

I headed up towards a door I heard scratching and a creepy voices down the hall the more we walked the louder it got.

The younger voice was whispering it was _pshpshpsh Zane help me _every time it got deeper. When it got to a high pitched voice that turned the only lights out. We walked down the hallway when we got to a room there was a girl she had blond hair a black long sleeve shirt and black pants the teenager was there to. The girl was sitting on a spider web she was drinking blood I saw Neko sitting there her eyes were red and she had spiders coming out of her ears and mouth.

I walked up cautiously when Neko said something. "Zane why did you kiss her" her voice was static like a bed reception on a radio. All of a sudden I was taken to a forest.


	11. forest

I was staring at her she walked up to me and laughed madly using her sword to cut me in the face and flying me back.

"Zane why did you kiss her!?" I looked at her she flew me against a tree.

"I-I didn't mean to"

"LIES!" all of a sudden we were standing on a rock around blackness. A little bit of it broke off and floated into space.

"It's true she kissed me"

"You lying pervert!" I ran up to her "it's true" she flew me off the edge I grabbed a root growing out and pulled up.

I sat and stared at my knees she walked over with her sword I grabbed her shirt and pulled up I leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes turned back into my favorite blue colored eyes. She looked at me and kissed me again. "You're a polar bear that's so cute!"

The rock started to fall apart when the last little square we were standing on collapsed and we fell in the darkness. We fell in a room I helped her up when I saw red glowing eyes in the darkness and a teenage spider came out of the room.

She screamed as I grabbed my shrunken and threw it at him he dodged and climbed up the wall throwing a web at Neko who turned into a cat and quickly dodged. I changed into a polar bear and broke off his leg he cried in pain as he fell to the ground and turned into a guy.

Neko walked over to him and touched his chest his eyes turned green and he stood up shockingly he had four arms each of them hugged her.


	12. which

We walked over to the boy he was clenching his leg from the bite his face was covered in dirt and tears. "Hold still" I took off my hood and ripped it apart. I wrapped it around his leg to stop the bleeding. Neko helped him up I heard a scream from the other room I ran over there.

The room was covered in spiders little black ones and they were climbing up Shiso I looked over and saw the witches hand and her lips moving. I gasped and threw a shuriken at her she grabbed it with her hand and crushed it. Her blood was black.

Kitsune ran up with her sword and hit her doing nothing it just ran on her skin like she was metal. She grabbed the sword and squeezed it breaking it in two. She stood there for a moment until the witch got in her face then loudly screaming kitsune screamed with her. And flying her back to the brick wall blood coming out her mouth.

Wani took a green orb and threw it at her she easily dodged as Koumari ran up she punched his face making it bleed uncontrollably.

She had snakes come out her body and charge towards Cho I cut the head off. I looked at her and threw a shuriken at her feet freezing her to the ground. I took over my polar bear instincts and used avalanche I hit her. She didn't move at all.

We were all hurt bruised and bloody. I saw her as her eyes glowed and the room caught fire we all started to cough as Cho's eyes and wings glowed she threw a purple orb at her she threw a black one back. They were at a stale mate for a while when I realized she was vulnerable. I walked up to her quietly and stabbed a sword through her chest.

She screamed as I covered my ears the whole house shook. She looked at me with glowing blue eyes I looked back and in a matter of seconds I had blue eyes. We were in the woods when in a cage I saw the witch she was crying. I walked over to her she looked up I put ice against the cage and broke it helping her up.

We went back to the room her body collapsed as the demon started to scream and melt it was a disturbing scene. I helped the girl up and went over to help the others we went down the stairs and out of the house.


End file.
